Royal Rumble Mischief
by WWEMusings
Summary: John did something that he knew would upset Randy but he couldn't help himself, there was something about the younger man getting angry that just made John tremble. Randy didn't think it was so clever though, how will he respond? [M/M warning]


_**A/N:**_ Okay so I got this idea after the Rumble, don't blame me.. I have a thing for these guys. It's a little CenTon One-shot. I own nothing but the idea. (Also bdsm warning, M for a reason after all) Hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

The arena was mostly cleared out, not that he'd mind either way, his mind was too preoccupied at the moment. John watched as the champion walked toward him, his sweat-covered chest rising and falling in a way that let John know the younger man was very pissed. He didn't mind though, he liked him that way. As Randy walked over to him, John felt his heart start hammering in his chest, his pulse racing from the way the man looked at him with outright anger. God he loved when Randy lost his normally controlled demeanor.

"_What the HELL do you think that was?"_ Randy demanded from him, making John shiver as he tilted his head and pretended to play innocent _"The match? I'm not sure, one second I'm about to kick your ass.. the next the Wyatt's come out and kick mine."_ He saw the Legend Killer's pupils dilate in sheer rage as he got in John's face, making him quiver and feel himself start to get turned on. _"That's not what I meant, Cena. You cannot steal my fucking moves like that!"_ John simply shook his head _"You stole mine, figured I'd return the favor"_ he knew he was adding fuel to the fire but at this point, John wanted the younger man to snap. He felt his head hit the metal surface of the lockers as Randy pushed their foreheads together and spoke slowly _"No. You. Cannot! We agreed on this." _John looked at Randy and grinned _"I did though, Randal.. deal with it."_ That was it. John saw the snap in Randy's face as he pushed him against the locker completely, glaring at him_. "You're fucking getting it tonight, Cena"_ the younger man promised as he looked down and noticed John's hard on, shaking his head at him and slipping on a hoodie and shorts before opening the door to the locker room _"Grab my bag. We're leaving. Do NOT make me wait." _John felt his body burn, loving the man's demanding tone more than he should. He adjusted himself in his jorts, quickly doing as Randy asked and following him out to their car, knowing of what was to come.

…

John nibbled his lip almost nervously as he stood at the foot of their bed, watching as Randy took out the small bag he seemed to carry everywhere with him. He felt his skin heat up as soon as the man started taking out various toys but his eyes were fixed on the steel-colored collar that Randy took out last, a whimper getting caught in his throat as he looked at Randy. _"Undress me"_ the voice was demanding, sending chills up his spine but John knew it was wise not to anger the man further so he did as he was told, sliding off Randy's hoodie and letting his fingers linger on the still warm skin. _"Did I tell you to enjoy yourself?"_ the voice made him jump, he shook his head _"Speak, Cena.." _John felt his heart clench a little at the man's use of his ring name when they were alone but he swallowed down the lump _"No.."_ he answered, feeling Randy tense up and he quickly amended himself _"N-no Master, you didn't."_ John looked up at Randy again, hoping he'd at least earned some form of praise but instead he saw Randy's cold eyes _"..get back to work." _

He nodded and muttered a 'yes Master' as he finished stripping the man of all his clothes, pulling away from him and not meeting his gaze as he waited for his next command. John loved moments when Randy got so demanding but he still needed to know that the younger man wasn't completely disappointed in him. _"Take off your clothes and get on all fours on the bed."_ John looked up at Randy, biting his lip but stripping in a few seconds and assuming his position on the bed, he knew what was next but that didn't make him any more prepared for it. _"You know I hate it when you call me Randal, Cena."_ He heard the slight popping of a surface to Randy's hand and nodded _"Yes, Master. I'm sorry"_ John tried, hearing Randy suck air through his teeth and hearing his shuffling, his body tensed up _"But you still did it. Never again, Cena. Do you hear me?" _John quickly nodded and started calling Randy 'Master' repeatedly but too soon felt the slap of the wood paddle against his bare ass. He shivered and ducked his head completely, biting his lip hard to keep himself from whining or crying out in pain. _"I am your Master, Cena.. you can only call me names __**I**__ allow you to!"_ John jumped at every slap, the tenth one hitting him harder than the rest and releasing a low moan from his lips.

John flushed, opening his eyes and seeing his member resting against his abs, fully hardened from the smacks. He felt Randy's presence shift to be next to his face but didn't look up, knowing the punishment wouldn't be fun for disobeying in the bedroom._ "Do you want to say anything?"_ John nodded at the question _"S-sorry, Master. It won't .. I won't do it again, please ca-.."_ he whined when Randy slapped his ass with his bare hand, hearing the edge in the man's voice _"You don't ask. You wait until I want to give."_ John nodded again, ducking his head further and apologizing _"Look at you, your dick's already dripping and hard from being punished. You like being punished, Johnny? Like me slapping that big ass?"_ he shivered as Randy smacked him again, letting out a low moan and nodding at the question _"Yes, Master. I deserved it."_ he felt Randy shift next to him yet again as he grabbed the cuffs and instructed him to lay on his back. John begged the man with his eyes but did as he was told _"You don't get to touch me tonight, Johnny. And if you ask for more than I give one more time, I'm leaving a cock ring on you and sleeping in the other bed." _

The older man whimpered and nodded his agreement before letting Randy hear it, he watched helplessly as Randy strapped his ankles and wrists to the bedposts. John started tugging the restraints immediately, wanting to hold and caress Randy's skin but Randy just got out the nine tails flog and snapped it on John's inner thigh. _"Stop."_ John shivered and moaned, the fire from where the whip had connected going straight to his cock. He looked at Randy and licked his lips, shivering as Randy ran the leather around his throbbing member then up his abs. He whimpered quietly, knowing Randy was testing his strength but wanting nothing more than to beg for the younger man to either hit him again or fuck him senseless. John bit his lip as he felt the leather connect with his hip, biting down hard enough to draw blood but not saying a word. He felt Randy's hand on his cheek but didn't lean against it, he knew that would make Randy draw back. Instead, John looked at the younger man and let his eyes scan over the perfect tan body. He whined yet again when he saw how hard the man was, John only looked back up at his lover when he felt him wipe off the blood and lean to lightly kiss John's swollen lips _"None of that, Johnny.. I love your lips too much."_ John was surprised how quickly the younger man seemed to forget his anger but he didn't question it, Randy had a tendency to do that. His thoughts were snapped back as he felt Randy lean down just enough so that his leaking member rubbed against his restrained leg. John let out a small moan but it was cut off into a whimper when Randy thrust two dry fingers into his ass _"Oh, god!"_ John squirmed, trying to get away from the intrusion but unable to do anything but help them get farther in there.

"_I heard your whine when I got you into that submission hold, Johnny.. you wished I was fucking you in front of the world, didn't you." _Randy's statement didn't need and answer but John still gave it to him _"Y-yes, Master.. I wanted y-your cock tearing my ass apart, making me scr..scream in front of everyone."_ John heard Randy's growl and felt the man lean down to bite his other thigh hard, the digits getting pushed in farther and brushing against his spot _"FUCK!.. M-master.."_ John threw his head back and arched a little off the bed, feeling the bruises from what Randy just did start to form. He tugged at the restraints again, feeling them start to sear his skin but not letting up on the tugging. John heard Randy's voice and tried to focus on him _"That ass is mine, Johnny. I'll remind you of that right now." _He gasped as Randy reached around for another toy and found John's favorite vibrator. _"N-no.."_ John squirmed, feeling the silicone rub against his lips _"Suck or it's goin' in dry!"_ Randy's voice made his member leak, John doing as he was told and lathering it up as much as he could manage before Randy pulled it away and slid the hard toy inside, the man's fingers pulling out just seconds before. John panted and arched off the bed, shaking his head as he tried to relax his body but feeling himself get further excited and his hips buck down against the dildo on their own. John heard Randy's chuckle and knew he must have looked like a cheap whore but he didn't care, only Randy saw him like this anyway.

"_Mm.. oh f-fuck!"_ he cursed, pressing himself down on the toy and gasping as soon as Randy turned the vibration on. He felt his member leak and whined softly, looking at Randy as he tugged on the cuffs _"Fuck.. I .. I ca-can't, Ma-master!"_ he whined uncontrollably, feeling himself start to throb and trying to hold back his orgasm. John shivered and turned his head, biting himself on the arm, trying to focus more on the pain than on the pleasure he was feeling at that moment but Randy simply pushed the toy in deeper so that it was now vibrating against his spot. John swore he felt his head get light, his body feeling like it was on fire. John tugged at the cuffs desperately, hissing when he felt the skin on his wrist open. He looked at Randy, pleading with his eyes but not daring to say anything. _"My little slut. I wonder if you'd still be used as the idol for kids if they knew how you could get off without being touched.. You'd do it right now if I ordered it." _John blushed but didn't say anything, he knew what was soon to come. Randy pushed the vibrator in as far as it would go and smacked John's ass with the other hand, earning a loud moan from John.

Before John even had time to suck in a breath, the younger man pulled out the toy and tossed it aside, spitting on his own hand and using that as lube. Randy filled John up in one quick thrust, making John's head get thrown back as he tried to pull the man closer to him but just managed to make his cuts on his legs and arms worse. John whimpered as he bucked his hips down, fucking himself on the younger man's member and trying to warn him again but Randy thrust into him with such force that he forgot how to do anything but moan the man's name and whimper. He felt his body getting tense, knowing he couldn't hold back any longer. John almost passed out from the lack of oxygen his brain was receiving, his moans slowing down as he tried again _"M-master.. s-so good. I.. pl..please?"_ he avoided asking the man directly, looking into his eyes and seeing Randy smirk as he bit down on John's shoulder and growled for him to come. John didn't need to be told twice, his orgasm ripped through him as soon as Randy hit his spot one more time. His voice bounced back to him as he let out a loud scream of the man's name, his seed splashing between their bodies. John felt his legs tremble, Randy never letting up on the thrusts as he pounded into him repeatedly, the action making John whine again.

"_Do you want me to come?" _John nodded at Randy's question, squeezing around him as tight as he could and pushing himself desperately on the man's thickness, his body exhausted but there was nothing he wanted more than his lover's release. _"Yes, fuck yes Master. Please? I want you to fucking mark me as yours.. o-only yours."_ John breathed out, feeling the man give a hard thrust and spill inside him, Randy muffling his moans by biting John's neck. The Boston native groaned and felt his member jump again. He breathed out and squirmed a little, tugging on the restraints again and looking at Randy curiously. John relaxed when he saw Randy's soft smile, the man slipping out of his abused hole and kissing John's forehead _"Good boy. Damn right you're only mine."_ John felt his body warm up as soon as he heard the praise, loving the fact that Randy thought his misbehavior was paid off.

He felt his hands drop the mattress then his ankles unlocked, John immediately getting up to get on his knees and look at Randy despite the soreness of his body. He saw the way Randy looked at him and felt the blush rise up in his cheeks again, looking down. Randy cupped his face and lifted it up, kissing John tenderly _"Give me a second and we can go to sleep."_ John bit his lip to keep a whine from spilling out, watching as Randy cleared off the bed and went to the bathroom. He heard the faucet run and smiled, glad he had someone like Randy caring for him like this. His eyes followed Randy as the man came over with a washcloth and wiped off John's come from his chest. He hissed as soon as Randy lifted his wrists and cleaned them off then lathered some weird cream from the first aid kit onto them but soon that was over and Randy kissed his head. John felt his heart swell as he saw Randy toss the cloth away and reach over to where he'd left the collar; his eyes got wide as he lowered his head further, hoping Randy would strap it back on like he usually did right when they were alone.

"_John, next time you do that.. I won't go so easy"_ he promised, making John nod in agreement and mutter a 'Yes Master' before he felt Randy's fingers trace over his neck and the man's soft lips press against his shoulder. Randy strapped on the collar and John felt a huge weight off his shoulders, slumping a little more as he whined quietly. The older man waited for Randy to lay down then looked over to him from under his lashes _"Come here, Johnny."_ John lifted his head and crawled over to Randy, cuddling against his chest and kissing the man's tattooed shoulder _"I love you, Master."_ John practically clung to the younger man, making Randy smile and kiss his head again _"I love you too, Johnny."_


End file.
